


My Sisters Boyfriend

by 5sosummah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosummah/pseuds/5sosummah
Summary: Calum is attracted to Ashton. Ashton is Calum his sister's boyfriend.





	My Sisters Boyfriend

Calum has three sisters: Maya, Lucy and Kamila. Lucy studies alot. Kamila hooks up with guys and Maya has a boyfriend. Maya's boyfriend's name is Ashton. He is 24 (almost 25) years old. Ashton has brown hair (curly) and hazel eyes. He dresses in cool style, in Calum's opinion. 

Calum is in love with his sister's boyfriend. 

It's night. Calum's parents are out of town, just like Lucy and Kamila. Maya was supposed to go as well but she made up an excuse 'i cant go because i need to work on a big project for college' the said. Calum had rolled his eyes at the excuse. he knows for facgt she just wants alone time with her boyfriend. Sadly, she won't get that because Calum has to stay home too. The trip out of town was only for girls, but the dad could tag along because he is an investor of the fashion-event.

So now, it is just Calum and Maya at home. It's 7 and it's already dark outside. They just ate pizza together. 'Calum. Listen now.' she demands, sitting down in front of him. 'Huh?' the 17-year-old looks up from his phone. 'While Ashton is over here, you don't disturb us. Don't talk to him. He's mine.'

'Jeez, it's not like I want to steal your boyfriend.'  
'Oh right. Besides he'll never like you. He is STRAIGHT.' she emphasis the word. Calum laughs on the inside of him. Yeah right. Totally straight. Calum once saw Ashton talking to his friends, saying he's bi. So, ha, joke's on Maya, Calum things.  
'Okay, well, just don't make too much noise.' Calum shrugs, continuing the game his is playing on his phone. 

Later, Maya is getting ready and Calum sits jn the kitchen. The doorbell rings. 'I'll get it!' Calum hears his sister runnining down the stairs. She's wearing a tight, short skirt. Like, really short. And a top which was very showing-off her body. Calum just rolls his eyes at all of her make-up.

'Hey babyyyy!' she drags out the 'y' as she opens the front door for her boyfriend. He's dressed in black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, a black/red polka-dot top and combat boots. The boyfriend just follows Maya upstairs. Calum grabs a glass of water and walks upstairs after.

It's 11 PM. One hour til midnight. Calum is alone in his bedroom. He's layed down on his bed. He's only wearing a black, large sweater. His boxer is thrown beside the bed while a bottle of lube is evident beside the boy. He coats his fingers in the substance and brings them down to his bum. He starts to open himself up with his fingers. Streching and scissoring. He moans. Maybe a bit too loud...

Ashton waves Maya goodbye. He leaves the room as his girlfriend falls asleep. He walks down the hall towards the stairs, but stops to listen closely. He hears weird noises. No, not weird but usual noises. He remebers Maya telling him her little brother who is only 17 is also at home.

Secretly, Ashton has a crush on the younger boy. Ever since Ashton got introduced to the Hood-family he thought the youngest of the four kids was the cutest. He actually never got to know the boy because Maya never let Ashton be with her family. She wants him all to himself.

Ashton bites his lip. Tempting... Ashton listens close to the noises from behind the door. The door has a sign on it. It says 'Calum'. Ashton closely listens to the beautiful noises coming from the 17-year-old on the other side of the door. 'Ah-Oh. A-Ashton.' the 24-year-old is shocked. This boy is getting off to the thought of him. Holy shiz.

To Ashton's suprise, the door isn't locked. He slowly, yet gentle, knows on the door. He hears a short, soft yelp, then a bump. Ashton slowly opens the door, peeking in. There he is. Calum. He lays on the ground, pained face. 'Here. Let me help you.' Ashton rushes next to the boy. Instead of that, the small boy just stares with his eyes in Ashton's. Ashton lifts Calum onto the bed and lays him down on top of the blankets. 'Are you okay?' Ashton asks. Calum quickly nods, hoping the his sisters boyfriend will leave now. He's humilated and blushes  
'Hey, don't feel ashamed,' Ashton wipes a stand of Calum's hair out of his face. 

'Please-Please leave. I can't- This can't- You can't- I-' Calum starts, but Ashton cuts him off by kissing the young boy. Calum leans into the kiss, to his own suprise. Ashton goes over to the door and locks it. 'I love you so much. I don't care how bad this is. I want you now. Moaning my name.' Ashton sits between the legs of the small boy. 'Please. Please Ashton. Do something.' Calum is close to begging. 'Whatever you want babyboy.' the 17-year-old blushes at that nickname. 

Ashton grabs the lube and coats his finger with it. He starts to open up the boy's hole. The boy moans. Loud. 'Shh babyboy. If you don't keep quiet your sister will hear us.' Calum nods. 'You ready for me?' the older one asks. The teenager immidaitly nods. Ashton strips out of his jeans and boxers and slowly pushes into Calum. The younger one moans. Not much longer, he reaches his high. 'That's my babyboy.' Ashton pecks the forehead of the boy once both of them calmed down. Ashton grabs Calum's boxers and put them on the tiny teenager. Ashton dresses up again.

Calum suddenly starts crying when Ashton pulls on his leather jacket. 'Babyboy? Wha-What's wrong?' Ashton sits down on the bed next to the boy. Calum turns away from the 24-year-old.

'You'll never love me.' Calum sniffles. 'What?' the older one is definaitly confused. 'You're dating my sister! I am nothing but an easy fuck for you! You'll love me the way I love you!'

'Calum. Listen to me. Tomorrow, I am going to break up with your sister. She's cheating on me. Not that I mind, because I actually never loved her. I thought I did, but she was only using me. I do love you. You're smart. Beautiful. And so much more. I love you so much.' Ashton kisses Calum.


End file.
